Under Hostile Skies
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: This story has an alternate plot. 1st, there is no Leroy, 2nd, Lilo is 14.
1. Chapter 1

**UNDER HOSTILE ****SKIES**

**Chapter**** 1:**

It had been a year. A year since I had met the team, a year since Stitch crashed in Hawaii, and a year since a new Confederate States was formed. During that year, I had to question my loyalties and my very conception of life. Now I had to decide whether to stay in the Confederacy or escape to the Union. I was about to make the toughest decision of my life, and it would change my entire destiny. I had decided to defect to the Union. I had packed my things in advance to allow for the quickest possible escape to the Union. As I walked to the train station, I began to think back to the events that led to this. The war in Iran, the stock market crash, the overtaxing, all of it had led to this. I boarded the train to Petersburg, Virginia planning to catch a boat across the Potomac into Union Maryland. From there, my team and I would enlist in the Union army and help to defeat the Confederacy. At first, everything went according to plan, but when we landed in Maryland, we were arrested by Union troops. We were taken to DC and placed in a PoW camp. We stayed there for three days until we were pardoned by the President and released. That night, we stayed in a hotel near the White House. The next day, my team and I went to meet to meet the President of the United States and to be assigned our area of operations. As we entered the Treaty Room, we were greeted with suspicious glares from the Presidents bodyguards and staff. We sat down at a large, round mahagony table. The President himself entered the room moments later and preceded to sit in the empty chair across the table. Then he said, "Welcome to the United States. I must apologize for your arrests when you all first landed in Maryland, but we can't be two slack, now can we?"

"I suppose not.", I said.

"Well, since you're all here, suppose you'll be wanting to know your assignments.", he began, "First, I have good news. You all will be assigned to Hawaii. Second, you'll be leaving tonight, so pack quickly. You are all dismissed, except for Mr. Miles."

As everyone else left, I remained in my seat, wondering why I had been asked to stay behind. As soon as everyone else had left, the President turned to me and said,"What I'm about to tell you is to remain in this room, understand?" I nodded "yes".

"Alright then. Now, you and your team are being assigned to Hawaii to help guard a top secret research facility and the scientists located there. It is of the utmost importance that no one else be allowed to know what your true mission is, because the fate of the Union hangs in the balance, understand?"

Once again I nodded yes.

"Very well then Major, you are dismissed."

I rose and saluted, then turned and exited the room. I found my team in the Presidential Library, talking and reading. They immediately shot up from their chairs and stood at perfect attention.

"At ease, men.", I said, "We should go and pack, seeing as we are to leave at midnight tonight."

"I agree", said Marlene, "I can't wait to get to Hawaii. By the way, who are we suppose to protect anyways?"

"Two scientists, one by the name of Lilo Pelekai and the other named Jumba Jookiba.", I answered.

"Oh, well less get going then.", said a now giddy Marlene.

As we walked back to the hotel room, I began to think about the way thinks were before the war. The peace, the harmony, being able to see my beautiful Catlyn everyday, her crimson lips meeting my, oh how I missed those days. The sudden honking of a car horn brought me back to reality and I noticed we were nearly at the hotel. We quickly packed our belongings and headed straight for the airport. We immediately boarded a red-eye flight to Honolulu. We landed around 3 o'clock in the morning. We rented to suv's at the airport and drove to the ferry that would sail us to Kauai island. When we arrived at the dock, we were greeted by Mr Jumba Jookiba and Mrs Lilo Pelekai.

"Aloha and welcome to Hawaii.", Lilo said.

"Yes, puny human life forms, welcome to soggy prices of rock surrounded by water.", said Jumba.

"Aloha", we all said in unison, "I'm Major Trevor Miles, and this is my team. We've been assigned to protect you two."

"Yes, we know. If you'll follow us, we'll show you to your quarters. Also, you'll be sharing the building with two other bodyguards, but you all will probably get along just fine, seeing how they're both from the South, and female."

I had my interest peaked. Two more bodyguards, both from the South, and female. Why I hadn't been told about this puzzled me, but all well, what could I do now. As we pulled up to a blue house, I saw it had a dome on a tower attached to the rear of it.

"Welcome to your new home. It is my childhood home, which is why I'm asking you all to respect it as you would respect your childhood homes. Now, let's go meet your new roommates.", said Lilo.

As we entered the house, Lilo yelled out, "Catlyn, Cass, come meet your new roommates."

We heard two people coming down the stairs, and we're shocked at who entered the room. In front of us stood mine and Johns girlfriends whom we had put a pause on our relationships and who had supposedly stayed behind in the South.

"Catlyn", I said, "What are you doing here? I thought you had stayed on the South."

"I could ask you the same question. We thought you all had gone to Norfolk.", she said.

"Well, we had defected to the Union.", I said.

"If you're all finished with this reunion, I'd like to tell you your sleeping arrangements.", said Lilo, "Mr. Miles, you'll be sleeping in the tower done with Catlyn, Mr. Jordan, you'll be sleeping in the room down the hall, every other male will be sleeping in the master bedroom, and everyone else will be sleeping in Jumbas old ship out back."

As she left, I heard murmuring behind me. I turned to see what everyone was whispering about, only for them to look away. Frustrated, I asked, "What were you whispering about?"

"Well, you and Catlyn have to share a room, right?", asked Cassidy.

"Uh, yeah. Why?", I answered.

"You really don't understand, comrade?", asked John.

That's when it hit me like a ton of brick. I felt my cheeks heat up and turned to Catlyn. Her face was scarlet, and I'm sure mine was to.

"You idiots", I yelled, "Were not even 18 yet. We'd never do something like that!"

"Sure you wouldn't, even though we here you moan in your sleep while you're saying Catlyn.", said John. My face had gone a new shade of red from a combination of anger and embarrassment. I rushed at John, ready to pound his face in, but just then I felt a hand around my arm. I turned to see it was Catlyn.

"Listen, Trevor, you don't need to kick his ass. At least, not without me, cause I really want to kick someones ass!", she said.

"Oh Catlyn please, even with you he cant beat John.", said Cass.

"Oh really sis, well we'll see about that.", said Catlyn as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh la la Catlyn, I like this new side of you. Now lets

show these idiots how to fight!", I said as we prepared to battle.

"Alright!", she yelled

As we rushed John and Cass, they assumed karate stances. I quickly broke Johns arm and put him in a prayer position while Catlyn side swiped Cassidys feet and pinned her to the floor. Finally, after 20 minutes of trying to escape, they surrendered.

"Well I guess we were wrong. You two can fight.", said John.

"You bet your asses we can! Now Trevor, get your ass in that bedroom. We're gonna French so much you'll think you came straight out of Paris.", yelled Catlyn.

"Yo Catlyn, you have no idea how much I would like that but lets take our relationship slow. Ok?", I said.

"Fine. Your right. But it's still time to hit the hay. I mean just look at the time.", she said.

We all glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Then we all left to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNDER ****HOSTILE ****SKIES**

**Chapter**** 2:**

[The Next Morning, Catlyn's PoV]

I awoke to find myself not in my bed, but in Trevor's bed, and in only my underwear.

"Trevor", I yelled.

"I'm right here in the bathroom getting ready, no need to yell.", he said.

"Why am in your bed in my underwear. Did you suduce me you bastard?", I yelled.

"No, and quite honestly I'm shocked you don't remember last night.", he said.

"Why, what happened last night?", I asked.

[My PoV]

"Allow me to explain.", I said.

_Flashback__:_

_After __we __got __to __our __bedroom__, __I __went __to __the __bathroom __to __change__. __But __before __I __could __reach __the __bathroom __door__, __you __grabbed __me __and __started __to __kiss __me__! __Then __you __stuck __your __tongue __in __my __mouth __and __started __to __French __me__. __Then __you __through __me__on to __my __bed __and __started __to __take __off __your __clothes__. __That__'__s __when __I __told __you __to __stop __and __just __go __to __bed__._

[Present]

"That's how we ended up here.", I said.

"Oh my God, I'm a whore.", said Catlyn as she started to cry.

"No you're not, you just need some help with your urges, and I'm gonna help you.', I said.

"Oh really, and just how are ya gonna do that?", she asked with a pessimistic tone in her voice.

"Like this.", I said as I planted a soft and tender kiss on her lips. We soon became lost in the moment, until John shouting breakfast was ready snapped us back to reality. We quickly raced to the elevator and headed down stairs. When we got to the kitchen table, we found two plates of hot fresh pancakes waiting. Then we noticed Cass washing dishes.

"We figured the couples would sit with each other. So once I leave, you two will have the whole kitchen to yourselves.", she said, "Well I'm done, enjoy the alone time."

We began to dig in as we talked about how our lives were before the succession and war. Then, I came up with a cruel idea.

"Hey Catlyn, you know what would be a cruel joke?", I asked.

"No, what.", she answered.

"If we all sent a letter to our families telling them we ran away and why we ran away and cussed of out.", I said.

"Alright, lets do it. They deserve it anyways.", she said.

"Ok, I'll go get John and Cass.", I said.

[20 minutes later]

"Well John, I got ti admit, that was one beastie rap.", I said.

"Well, it's a skill, but I manage.", he said.

"Don't be so modest honey, you know you can rap better than any of those blacks back home.", said Cass.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose.", he said.

When we reached the living room, we saw a shiny new red dune buggy outside. We raced outside try and figure out where this buggy had come from, which wasn't hard seeing as how a note was attached to it. The note read:

"_Stitch __and __I __thought __that __you __all __could __use a __little __Hawaiian __house __welcoming __present __since __you __all __will __be __staying __a while__. __I __picked __the __model__, S__titch __picked __the __colour__._

_Love__, __Lilo __and __Stitch__._"

"Well", said Cassidy, "That was nice of them."

"Ih, it was.", I said.

We headed back inside and started trying to decide what to do with our first Saturday here.

"We could take the new dune buggy to the beach for sun and sand.", suggested John.

"I like that idea.", I said.

"I'm sure you do Trevor, cause then you get to see me in a bikini.", said Catlyn.

"And what if do want to see you in a bikini, lil' miss sexy?", I seductively questioned.

"Well, I'm that case, you'll get it.", she answered.

"Oh get a room you two.", said Cass.

"Alright, alright, let's get ready.", I said.

As we piled into the buggy, I turned on the radio. Suddenly, Elvis Presley's "Stuck on You" started playing:

_"__You __can __shake __an __apple __off __an __apple __tree_

_Shake__-__a__, __shake__- __sugar__, _

_But __you__'__ll __never __shake __me_

_Uh__-__uh__-__uh_

_No__-__sir__-__ee__, __uh__, __uh_

_I__'__m __gonna __stick __like __glue__,_

_Stick __because __I__'__m_

_Stuck __on __you_

_Gonna __run __my __fingers __thru __your __long __black __hair_

_Squeeze __you __tighter __than __a __grizzly __bear_

_Uh__-__uh__-__uh__,_

_Yes__-__sir__-__ee__, __uh__, __uh_

_I__'__m __gonna __stick __like __glue_

_Stick__, __because __I__'__m_

_Stuck __on __you_

_Hide __in __the __kitchen__, __hide __in __the __hall_

_Ain__'__t __gonna __do __you __no __good __at __all_

_'__Cause __once __I __catch __ya __and __the __kissin__' __starts_

_A __team __o__' __wild __horses __couldn__'__t __tear __us __apart_

_Try __to __take __a __tiger __from __his __daddy__'__s __side_

_That__'__s __how __love __is __gonna __keep __us __tied_

_Uh__-__uh__-__uh_

_Yes__-__sir__-__ee__, __uh__,__uh_

_I__'__m __gonna __stick __like __glue_

_Stick__, __because __I__'__m_

_Stuck __on __you_"

When we arrived at the beach, we were eager to get on the sand. We found a good shot and set up the umbrella and towels. That's when we noticed the karaoke contest down the beach. Me, John, and Catlyn entered as a band. We won the contest and stayed for three more hours. When we arrived back home, we decided to go to a luau and see if everyone else wants to go as well. I approached the door of the crashed alein ship and knocked. The door was answered by Private.

"Hey Major, what brings you here?", asked Private.

"Well, I came to see if y'all wanted to come to a luau with us.", I answered.

"Hold on, I'll check.", he said as he ran back in the house. He returned five minutes later with a yes from everyone. I walked back to the main house and sat down in the living room. That was when John and Cass walked in.

"Ya know Trev, we need to find a luau nearby.", he said.

"I know, that's why I thought ahead and booked a reservation at Stitchs Luau. Best part is, they have a live rock band.", I said.

"Well what are waiting for, lets go.", said John.

"We can't, the reservation's not until six.", I said.

"Oh, well what time is it now?", asked John.

"About five, why?", I answered.

"Damn, a whole what are we suppose to do 'till then?", said John.

"Well Johnny boy, if you'll accompany me to the bedroom, I could help kill some time.", said Cassidy seductively.

"Well guys, id love to stay and chat but it seems I have some urgent business to attend to.", said John.

"See ya later.", said me and Catlyn as the pair rushed off to their room.

"So what do you want to do?", I asked Catlyn.

"I don't know.", she answered.

"I know. I could get the band together and we could sing a song or two.", I said.

"Alright, why not.", she said.

We both rushed out back to the ship to get Private and Rico, only to find them too busy to play. That's when I suggested that we just sing a duet. Catlyn went along with the idea eagerly.

[In the living room, 20 minutes later]

"Okay", I said, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.", she answered.

"Okay, here we go.", I said as I presses play on the stereo. After a brief silence, the sound if a guitar was heard. That's when I started singing:

_You __come __to __me __with __scars __on __your __wrist_

_You __tell __me __this __will __be __the __last __night __feeling __like __this_

Then Catlyn begins singing:

_I __just __came __to __say __goodbye_

_I __didn__'__t __want __you __to __see __me __cry__, __I__'__m __fine_

_But __I __know __it__'__s __a __lie_

_This __is __the __last __night __you__'__ll __spend __alone_

_Look __me __in __the __eyes __so __I __know __you __know_

_I__'__m __everywhere __you __want __me __to __be_

_The __last __night __you__'__ll __spend __alone_

_I__'__ll __wrap __you __in __my __arms __and __I __won__'__t __let __go_

_I__'__m __everything __you __need __me __to __be_

_Your __parents __say __everything __is __your __fault_

_But __they __don__'__t __know __you __like __I __know __you_

_They __don__'__t __know __you __at __all_

_I__'__m __so __sick __of __when __they __say_

_It__'__s __just __a __phase__, __you__'__ll __be __o__.__k__. __you__'__re __fine_

_But __I __know __it__'__s __a __lie_

_This __is __the __last __night __you__'__ll __spend __alone_

_Look __me __in __the __eyes __so __I __know __you __know_

_I__'__m __everywhere __you __want __me __to __be_

_The __last __night __you__'__ll __spend __alone_

_I__'__ll __wrap __you __in __my __arms __and __I __won__'__t __let __go_

_I__'__m __everything __you __need __me __to __be_

_The __last __night __away __from __me_

_The __night __is __so __long __when __everything__'__s __wrong_

_If __you __give __me __your __hand __I __will __help __you __hold __on __Tonight__, __tonight_

_This __is __the __last __night __you__'__ll __spend __alone_

_Look __me __in __the __eyes __so __I __know __you __know_

_I__'__m __everywhere __you __want __me __to __be_

_The __last __night __you__'__ll __spend __alone_

_I__'__ll __wrap __you __in __my __arms __and __I __won__'__t __let __go_

_I__'__m __everything __you __need __me __to __be_

_I __won__'__t __let __you __say __goodbye_

_And __I__'__ll __be __your __reason __why_

_The __last __night __away __from __me_

_Away __from __me_

After we had finished the song we glanced to the clock to see it was a quarter to six. We both dashed off to tell the others to get ready. I went up to get John and Cass while Catlyn ran to get the rest of the team. When we got back to the living room, Catlyn was out of breath.

"Well", she panted, "I told the others. Now we should go and get ready ourselves, don't ya think?"

"I agree.", I said.

As we raced back to our room, we saw we only had 15 minutes until six, and the place was on the other side of the island.

"Shit", I thought, "We don't have enough time."

Me and Catlyn quickly got dressed and combed our hair. Just as we were about to go downstairs, I suggested we each take a gun just in case. After we had grabbed our guns, we raced downstairs and to the buggy just as they were starting to back out.

"Wait for us!", I shouted.

We quickly hopped into the buggy and floored the gas pedal. We got to the restaurant with two minutes to spare. We were shown to our table and waited. 20 minutes later, we ordered a delicious buffet of Hawaiian food. Everything was going great, at least until...


	3. Chapter 3

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES**

Everything was going great until a large explosion ripped through the back of the restaurant. While everyone else scattered and hit the floor, my team and I immediately took cover and assumed defense positions.

"Skipper, Marlene, you okay?", I shouted into my communicator.

"Yeah, were fine, but we got a few injured civilians back here.", answered Skipper.

As we rose from our cover, we assessed the damage.

"Well, it looks like it's mainly concentrated in the back. First, we need to get those civilians to a hospital. Second, we need to make sure the two scientists are secure.", I shouted. That's when I saw the nine people in black suits carrying Uzis.

"Who the Hell are you?", I asked.

"We're Lilo Pelekai and Jumba Jookibas bodyguards.", the leader answered.

"Oh, so you're the old team. Well, we're the new team.", I said.

"So you're the ones taking our jobs. I wondered if we'd meet you all before we left. So, I'm curious as to why they hired a bunch of turncoat Confederates to take our place.", he said.

"Well, it might have something to with me being a former Spetnaz trainer.", I said.

"Right, well allow me to introduce my team. I'm Johnny, the leader. This here's the twins. They're the inventors. That's Spetslania, our sniper, and he's David, our mechanic.", explained Johnny.

"Right, well, here's my team. I'm Trevor, the leader. That's John, the sniper. Those two are the twins and they're the inventors, and the rest of my team is helping with the wounded.", I explain.

"Well, pleasure to meet all of you. Now if you don't mind, we have business to take care of.", he said.

"Wait, wait.", I shouted, "Do you know if the two scientists are secure?"

"Hold on, let me check.", he said, "Alpha sector, are the eagles in the nest?"

"Roger Ghost leader. But one of the assistant was captured by Confederate agents, and they transported him to a destroyer .", I heard over the communicator.

"Roger. Over and out.", he said, "Okay, so a lab assistant was captured and transported to a Confederate destroyer. My team and I will mount a rescue mission.", he announced.

"Actually, my team and I haven't seen any action yet. I volunteer my team and I for the mission.", I yelled out.

"Are you sure your team is up for it?", he asked.

"Oh please, compared with our past mission, this will be a walk in the park.", I said.

"Well, if you insist. Your flight leaves in 0057 hours. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the armory.", he said as he led us to a concrete block building off the main road. As we entered the building, we were led to a small, dimly lit room with weapons hanging on the walls. But these weren't like any guns I'd ever seen. They had strange barrels and odd shapes.

"As you may have noticed, the weapons lining the walls of this room don't look like conventional guns. That's because they're not. These are plasma boasters and rifles. They're also what you're going to be using in the rescue mission. They have two power settings; high and low. The low setting takes more shots to kill but uses less power. The high setting uses more power but less shots. I highly recommend using the lie power setting. If there are no questions, I'll hand you your weapons.", he said as he handed each a plasma rifle and blaster, except the animal members of the team, as they supplied their own weapons.

We were then immediately rushed off to a waiting helicopter and took off. We flew for twenty minutes over open ocean until we saw the faint outline of a ship on the horizon. We got within half a mile of it when they opened fire. But every time a shell got near us, it just exploded in mid air. When reached the ship, we rappelled down behind some cargo containers and took cover. We were taking heavy fire from the bridge of the ship. I motioned for Rico to fire an RPG at the bridge and give us covering fire while we advanced towards the bridge.

"Major", yelled Skipper, "I don't think we're gonna make it."

"We have to try, cause if we don't, we're nothing but weaklings. Now charge.", I yelled.

"For the Union.", I heard everyone behind me yell.

Suddenly, three missiles exploded on top of the deck. I watched as the bridge erupted into an inferno.

"Move while they're still regrouping.", I ordered.

We rushed towards a pair of doors which, according to the schematics, led directly to the stockade. As I kicked in the doors, three Confederate marines opened fire. I quickly took cover behind a stack of crates and took aim with my plasma rifle. As I centered my reticule on the head of one of the marines, I heard a large explosion behind me and felt a searing pain in my side. Ignoring the pain, I quickly gunned down the three marines and pushed ahead. We quickly walked down a set of stairs and arrived at the stockade. With Pleakley being the only prisoner there, finding him was quite easy. However, myself and the rest of my team were quite shocked to see he was a one-eyed noodle with three tentacle like legs.

"Please don't hurt me!", he cried.

"We're not here to hurt you, were here to rescue you.", I said.

"Rico, think you can blow this door?", I asked.

"Uh hu.", he said, nodding.

"Okay Pleakley, stand back.", I said. As Rico placed the dynamite, me and the rest of the team moved back about two feet and crouched down. Soon, Rico joined us with match and fuse in hand. As he lit the fuse, I plugged my eats. Three seconds later, a cloud of smoke engulfed the room. When it dissipated, the door to Pleakleys cell lay on the floor, and Pleakley was cowering in the corner.

"Shit, we got to go, now.", I said ad an alarm began to go off. We all began running up the stairs we had come down earlier and reached the deck, only to find a whole division of North Korean, Vietnamese, and Confederate marines waiting. We quickly took cover behind some steel crates and took aim with our weapons, but just before a firefight erupted, two U.S. army choppers swooped in and gunned down every hostile there. They hovered over the helipad. We made a mad dash towards the choppers just as enemy marines began to pour out of the ships interior. We shot at the enemy troops as we continued to run towards the waiting choppers. As we jumped into the choppers, an RPG-10 flew by the chopper I was in, just barely missing the tail section. When everyone was aboard the choppers, we quickly began flying towards Oahu island, and Pearl Harbor. We flew 20 minutes until we heard a alert go out to all units that a missile had struck Pearl. We diverted our course to Kauai Island airfield, and hunkered down for the ride.

[Panama City, Panama, 0082 hours.]

"Admiral, the fleet is ready to depart.", said a young lieutenant to a much older looking Rear Admiral.

"Excellent", exclaimed the admiral, "And ahead of schedule. Tell the captains to set sail. Next stop, Kauai Island, Hawaii."

[Kauai Island, Hawaii, Jumba and Lilos lab]

"Oh Stitch, stop it, you know what it does to me when you touch me there.", moaned Lilo as Stitch tickled Lilos spine, causing her to arch back in pleasure.

"Meega know, and meega use it to meegas advantage.", said Stitch with a devious smile on his face.

"Well then, you naughty little experiment, let me see if I can help make that smile bigger", said Lilo seductively as she started to remove her dress. She looked Stitch over and noticed his boner getting larger by the minute. Just as they were about to begin making love, three of her and Jumbas bodyguards barged in.

"Oh my God", exclaimed the twins.

"What's wro-oh God!", yelled Johnny, almost puking in the process. "You and Stitch were going to do it. Oh God."

By this point, Lilo and Stitch were extremely embarrassed and red as tomatoes.

"I can explain!", yelled Lilo, "Me and Stitch have been dating for a year, and yes we were going to have sex."

That's when me and my team arrived in the lab. "What's wro-Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke.", I said, "Oh shit, Kowalski, cover Privates eyes and get him out of here.", I ordered.

Catlyns face went positively green when she saw the sight. Then Nani came in.

"What's with all the commotion?", she asked. Then she saw Lilo and Stitch. "What in the hell is going on here? Lilo Pelekai, in the house now, and you too Stitch.", she yelled while grabbing the two by their ears and dragging them towards the house.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one night. What do y'all say we hit the hay.", I said.

"Agreed ", they all said in unison as we walked towards our house.

[Meanwhile, in the new Pelekai house]

"What in the hell was that I saw back in the lab? Lilo? Stitch? Someone better answer before I start swinging a belt around.", yelled Nani with rage in her face.

"Well, ya see", began Lilo timidly, "Me and Stitch have been dating for a year and well, we thought we were ready."

"A year! You've been dating Stitch behind my back for a year, and then you, a 14 year old girl, thought you were ready for sex. Are you completely lolo? Go to your room. As for you, you sleep outside tonight.", yelled Nani.

[Back at the teams residence]

"Well guys, tomorrow we start our new jobs, and with them, our new lived.", I said.

"Agreed!", they exclaimed.

"Good night y'all.", I said.

"Night.", they answered as I turned off the lights. I was ready for our new lives. At least, that's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNDER****HOSTILE****SKIES**

**Chapter**** 4:**

I was awaken the next morning by the sun shining through the blinds to find the bedroom everyone except myself gone. I turned to the other side of the bed and tried to go back to sleep, only to feel a hand grab my arm.

"I know you're awake, so you might as well get up." said a voice I instantly recognized as Catlyns.

"Fine, fine I'm up.", I said lazily.

"Good, now hurry up and get downstairs before your breakfest gets cold. Me and Cass made Russian rye pancakes and black bread toast.", she said.

"Mmm, sounds delicious.", I said as I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, I was greeted by the entire team, including Marlene and the penguins.

"Mornin' Skipper, Marlene, guys.", I said.

"Morning commander.", said Skipper.

"Honestly Skipper, no need to be so formal. I mean, we've known each other for what, two, three years now? Just call me Trevor, or if you prefer, Trevor.", I said. "Hmm, I wonder how Lilo and Stitch are doing?", I thought to myself.

[Meanwhile, at the Pelekai residence]

Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani are all sitting on the deck at a wicker patio table eating breakfast.

"Lilo", began Nani, "Because of your and Stitchs little "stunt" last night, you are both grounded for a month, with no Tv, cellphone, or computer, and Stitch is to remained tied to that tree for the month of grounding. Understood?"

The only sound Lilo was a grunt.

"Lilo Pelekai, answer me right now or I make three months grounding! Now, am I understood?", yelled Nani.

"Yes!", barked Lilo.

"That's it, six months grounding. Now go to your room.", shouted Nani.

"Fine!", yelled Lilo as she stomped into the house. Moments later, the sound of the elevator to the upstairs was heard.

"Honestly, Jumba, Pleakley, I don't know what I'm going to do with her.", sighed Nani.

"Well, maybe bigger Hawaiian girl and smaller Hawaiian girl should have some bonding time together.", suggested Jumba.

"Now that's a go-", began Nani before she was interrupted by the sound of Lilo screaming. As they all rushed inside the house, they were hit with tasers. Nani hit the floor, convulsing while Pleakley passed out and Jumba seized up. Then, three soldiers in grey hauled Jumba and Lilo away.

[Confederate destroyer C.S.S. Davis]

"Admiral, the two scientists have been captured and loaded aboard the ship. Shall we begin the invasion?", said a lieutenant.

"Yes, now is the perfect time to begin. Order the captains to begin the bombardment.", ordered the admiral.

"Yes sir", said the lieutenant.

[Meanwhile, at the teams residence]

As I was brushing my teeth, I hear a deep, resounding thud in the distance. Suddenly, the whole house trembles. I grab the edge of the counter to help steady my balance. After the trembling stops, I rush downstairs to check on the rest of the team.

"Is everyone okay?", I yelled.

"Yeah.", they answer.

"Good. Now my question is, what the hell was that?", I said.

"I don't know. Maybe the news will tell us.", said Cassidy as she flipped the Tv over to the news. That's when a breaking news announcement came on:

_"__Breaking __news__. __A __Confederate __naval __force __has __blockaded __the __entire __Hawaiian __island __chain __and __begun __a __bombardment __of __Honolulu __and __Kauai__. __They __have __demanded __our __complete __unconditional __surrender __and __threatened __full __scale __invasion__, __but __we __must __stand __for __the __Union __and __fight __to __the __last __man__. __God __bless __America__."_

We all stood in the kitchen, silent from the shock of the announcement.

"Shit, Shit, Shit. If they find us here, we'll be shot on site for desertion.", I said. That's when Pleakley and Nani walked in. "Please, you all have to save Jumba and Lilo, they're all we have left on this island.", they said.

"Ok, everyone listen up. We heard Jumba and Lilo were using Stitch clones to make super soldiers. Where are the clones?", I said.

"In Jumba and Lilos lab.", answered Nani.

"Alright. We need to get to the lab and activate the climes.", I said as another shell whistled by, smashing through mine and Catlyns room. We quickly ran to the buggy, while Skipper and the rest of the team took their pink floral patterned car. We raced to the lab of Jumba and Lilo. When we arrived, we were greeted by Stitch, who had escaped from Nanis rope. That's when Nani asked Stitch why he was here.

"Meega came to activate globes to save Lilo and Jumba.", he answered.

"Well, we need them to stop the Confederates from invading.", I said.

"But meega need to save bujee bu.", said Stitch.

"Stitch, I understand the feeling that your buyer bu comes first, believe me, but saving the islands is more important at the moment. Think about the innocent civilians in danger right now. Come on Stitch, you're the only one who knows how to activate the clones. Please Stitch.", I pleaded.

"Fine, meega help.", he said reluctantly.

"Okay. First, we have to activate the clones. Stitch, can you handle that?", I said.

"Ih.", he said.

"Okay, I'm assuming that means yes. Alright, next, we need to get to their landing zones and pin them there until reinforcements arrive. Everybody got that?", I said.

"Yes sir!", they shouted.

"Good. Lets roll!", I shouted.

[One hour later, Poipu Beach]

"Alright guys, lets get those sandbags ready. We ain't given' up this beach so easily.", I said.

"Ih. For USA!", said the scores of Stitch clones helping prepare the beachs across the island. There had to be at least 50,000 clones in all. The resounding thud of a naval cannon attracted my attention in time to see it scream over my head and detonate several feet behind me. The battle of Kauai Island had begun.

"Alright boys, this is it. Remember, we don't surrender, we don't fall, we fight to the death. Hoorah.", I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Hoorah! USA, USA!", shouted the clones as they took up defensively posistions along the beach. That's when the marines hit the beach.

"Good. Lets do this.", I said as I took up a posistion behind a pile of sandbags. I counted at least a thousand Confederate and North Korean marines. They advanced wacmve by wave, each getting mowed down even worse than the previous wave. Finally, after six straight hours of fighting, they retreated and lifted the blockade. We all returned to Jumba and Lilos lab to plan our next course of actions, but when I arrived, there was a surprise.

"Who the hell is the man in gray. I thought I specified no prisoners.", I said.

"Well sir, our strike team captured him and we thought you might want to meet him. He says he knows where Lilo and Jumba are.", said Stitch.

"Oh, he does, now does he? Well then bitch, why don't you spill the beans?", I said, Ir if you prefer, we can take this to the windowless interrogation room in the back."

"Oh bite me, you turncoat piece of shit.", he said. That's evening noticed the private ranks on his uniform.

"Well now private, I don't bite. But my blue friend over there does.", I said as I motioned towards Stitch, "So unless you want to face my very posses off friend, you'll tell us where the two high value prisoners are."

"Never. I'll never betray the government of President Santorum.", he said.

"Can meega beat up graycoated bastard now?", asked Stitch.

"Well, since he won't talk, sure. Just keep him alive.", I said.

"Meega will.", said Stitch as he dragged the prisoner to the back of the lab and through a door on the right of the main hallway.

After twenty minutes, all the screaming had stopped. Finally, the door opened and out popped Stitch, dragging a now very terrified and bloody Confederate private.

"He going to talk now, or meega take him there for second round and meega promise not to be so nice.", said Stitch, making the private tremble.

"Please God no, anything but that. I'll talk. We sent the prisoners to the Qom Prison in Iran for interrogation.", said the private.

"Okay Stitch, you can kill him now. We've no further use of him. Oh, and be ready tomorrow we go to Qom tomorrow to rescue our friends.", I said as I left the lab.

[Meanwhile, in Qom Prison, Iran]

"Listen here you filthy American alien lover, you're going to tell us everything you know about the super soldier research.", yelled a guard at a ragged Lilo Pelekai.

"Fuck you, Stitch and my bodyguards will stop you.", yelled Lilo.

"You mean the ones on the island we invaded. Ha, dint make me laugh. They're probably dead or dying. Take her back to her cell.", shouted the guard.

"No! You're lying. Stitch would never do that to me. You'll see. You'll pay.", yelled Lilo as they dragged her back to her and Jumbas cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES**

**Chapter 5:**

I awoke the next morning with a sense of determination on my mind. As I descended down the elevator to the kitchen, I began to mentally plan the rescue operation to save Lilo and Jumba. When I entered the kitchen, I was greeted by the entire team, plus Stitch.

"Aloha commander.", they said in unison.

"Whys shalom bye everyone.", I said. Everyone except Stitch looked at me quizzically. "It means good morning in tantalog, Stitchs native language.", I said.

"Oh.", said everyone.

"Uh, commander, I feel that we should plan our rescue operation before we leave.", said Kowalski.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Kowalski, Skipper, Stitch, and John, follow me.", I ordered as I led them back to the dome bedroom, "Ok, first off, this is a rescue operation, not a demolition derby. Second, this is an incognito op, as in no radio contact, no support, nothing. Now, I've planned an operation that will take only six hours. Ill explain on the plane ride. We ship out at 0600, got it?

"Yes sir.", they said as they snapped me a salute.

We walked back to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the others. As we entered the kitchen, we saw Marlene and Skipper Frenching each other. We all stood there a moment in shock, then I finally said, "Um, meega thinks yuuga should aggaba."

They both quickly seperated and looked down at the floor, blushing.

"Sorry you had to see that commander.", said Skipper.

"Don't worry 'bout it Skippy, just don't let it interfere with the mission at hand.", I said.

"Alright sir.", said Skipper.

[Two hours later, over the Pacific Ocean]

I was sitting on my seat, looking out at the ocean, thinking about life before the war. I began to drift off to the sleep, but suddenly I was snapped back to reality by Stitch shaking me frantically.

"Wake up. Meega think plane is being hijacked.", he yelled.

"Gaba? Are you sure?", I asked.

"Ih.", he said.

"Well, goobaja.", I said as I ran towards the cockpit door. I peered through the to see two men dreesed in VEVAK uniforms piloting the pane. A kicked in the door and yelled to Stitch, "Ah-qae jihad!"

Stitch extends his two extra arms and empties four clips into the hijackers. We then proceed to begin piloting the plane. I engage the invisibility drive over the Indian Ocean and head towards Iran.

[Three hours later, airspace over Qom, Iran]

"Alright team, this is it. Remember, as soon as you jump, engage your invisibility drive. Now, Kowalski and Rico, go. Skipper and Marlene, go. Private and Catlyn, go. John and Cass, go. Stitch, with me. Let's go.", I said as I Jumped out the plane and engaged my invisibility drive. We fell for a minute and a half then landed on top of an abandoned hotel.

"Okay Stitch, time to save your bujee bu.", I said.

"Meega ready goobaja.", said Stitch.

"Okay then, let's move.", I said.

As we moved down the from the roof, I felt my heart pounding.

"Hey Stitch", I began, "Remember when you and Lilo were about to do it in the lab and Johnny walked in?"

"Ih.", said Stitch, blushing slightly.

"Well, I think y'all should move in with us. We don't ask questions, and you'd get your own room. What do ya' say, Stitch?", I said.

"Takka yuuga, matyr.", Stitch answered.

"You're welcome, cousin.", I said as we exited through a door into an alleyway. As we walked towards the street, we caught sight of the prison. It was a massive concrete building with obvious battle damage. As me and Stitch took cover behind a dumpster, I turned on my communicator. "Raptor One to Raptors two through four, do you copy?", I said.

"Roger. We read you loud and clear.", they said over the communicator.

"Okay. Raptors one and two will destroy the large, red gas tank in front of the courtyard, while Raptors three, four, and five will infiltrate the prison via the rear entrance and secure the targets.", I said.

"Roger.", answered the others.

"Okay Stitch", I began, "Yuuga ready to rescue yuugas bujee bu?"

"Ih, meega nola kweesta bad guys.", he answered.

Suddenly, a large explosion ripped through the air.

"That's our que Stitch.", I yelled as we begin running towards the small rear courtyard, which we find guarded by two guards. We quickly knife them and proceed to enter via the doorway. We easily find Lilo and Jumbas unguarded cell. I pick the lock and hand them the two extra invisibility generators. We run back out to the rear courtyard to find Raptors three and four waiting.

"Where the hell were you.", I yell.

"Sorry, we ran into a little trouble.", answered John.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. We got the packages, now lets get to the extract.", I said.

"Okay, we'll radio command.", says Private as he pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"Good. I'll radio Raptors one and two.", I said, "Raptors one and two, do you copy?"

"We copy you loud and clear. Proceeding to extract as we speak.", they said.

"Roger. Extract eta ten minutes.", I said. We ran towards an empty courtyard as a helicopter began to descend. We quickly jumped into the chopper and deactivate our invisibility generators.

"Bujee bu, Jumba, are you okay?", asked a concerned Stitch.

"Ih Stitch, ih we are okay.", answered Lilo.

Suddenly, an RPG rocket shot past our chopper and detonated a few feet behind us. We quickly turned to see Raptors one and two being chased by an entire division of Iranian troops.

"Shit, looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out!", I yelled as I levelled my rifle and began to fire.

"Meega agree, meega nola kweesta!", yelled Stitch.

We all fired at the troops as another RPG screamed past our heads. We began to takeoff just as Raptors one and two jumped into the chopper.

"Shit Skipper, do you think you brought enough if the enemy?', I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know commander, what do you think?", he answered sarcastically.

"Well why don't we wait to see at home, eh?", I said. As we flew home, a heavy thought weighed on my mind. I was going to have to break up with Catlyn. It just wasn't working out. After we landed and returned home, I asked Catlyn if we could speak in private.

"Catlyn", I said, "These last few months have been the greatest of my life, but it just isn't gonna work between us. I'm so soka. Its not you, its me." I watched as she stared at me and became tearfully eyed. Then, she slapped me across the face and ran out crying. I ran after her, shouting come back.

"What in the hell did you do to my sis you two-faced bastard.", shouted Catlyn as she brought her fist to my jaw. I stumbled backwards and shouted, "What the hell!"

"You broke my sister heart. That's it, isn't it you undeserving piece of Shit!", she yelled as she charged at me angrily before John and Marlene grabbed her.

"Cass, listen, calm down. He's not worth it.", said John.

"I'll explain later. Where's Catlyn?", I asked.

"She went to the Birds of Paradise, you bitch.", answered Cass.

"Okay, I'll be right back.", I said as I ran out the door.

[Naomi's PoV]

As I hopped off the boat, I said, "Here I am. Kauai island. Home if Stitch." I began walking down the street when suddenly I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so soka. Wait a minute, I haven't seen you around here before. You're not one of the original experiments, are you?", said a blondehaired boy.

"No, I'm not. I'm Naomi, from Hokkaido Island, Japan.", I said, giggling slightly. Actually, he was kinda cute.

"Oh, well if you're here to see Lilo and Stitch, here's their address.", he said as he handed me a slip of paper, "Oh, and I'm Trevor."

[My PoV]

As I ran down the street to the hotel, I thought about my encounter with the new experiment. "She was actually pretty cute", I thought to myself. "Nani", I yelled, "Did Catlyn come here?"

"Yeah, then she left for docks. She said something about getting a boat to Honolulu and catching a plane home.", said Nani.

"Damn. I'm too late to stop her.", I said admitting defeat. I began walking home with my head hanging low. When I arrived home, I was greeted by the tan and green trog known as Naomi.

"Ah, I do believe we've met before. Naomi, isn't it?", I said as I bowed and kissed the top of her paw.

"Why yes, it is. Trevor was your name, wasn't it?", she asked blushing through her fur.

"The one and only at your service.", I said, smiling.

"Wait. You two know each other? Is this why you dumped my sister? You bastard.", yelled a extremely angry Cassidy.

"Now Cassidy, I can explain.", I began, "You see, while was chasing after your sister, I ran into her by accident. I gave her Lilos address and here we are.

"Oh, so you just happened to run into her. You always were a pathetic liar, you know that.", she yelled as she stomped out of the room.

"Well you guys, its been a long night. I'm going to try and calm Cass down so I can get some sleep.", said John as he and the others left.

"Yuuga know Trevor, meega don't have a place to sleep.", said Naomi.

"Oh really, well meega think yuuga should sleep with meega, ah achi-baba.", I said. Her blushing and giggling was the only answer I needed. "It's settled then, yuuga will sleep with meega. Why don't we crash on the couch tonight.", I said. Suddenly, Naomi used her antennae to grab me and throw me onto the couch before she jumped on top of me. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew I was as red as a tomato.

"Why is achi-baba blushing? Meega like being this close to yuuga. In fact, meega want to be a little closer.", she said seductively.

"Naomi, listen, I'd love to do what you're thinking, but its been a ling night. So instead, I'll do this.", I said as I began tickling her.

"Please achi-baba, stop it. Meega very ticklish.", she said.

"Meega know yuuga very ticklish. That why meega like yuuga, cause meega always win in tickle fight.", I said before she cried uncle.

"Meega going to sleep now.", said Naomi as she cuddle up against me.

"Meega too.", I said as I pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNDER HOSTILE SKIES**

Chapter 6:

When I awoke the next morning, I was greeted by the smell of grits and sausage coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Naomi working at the stove.

"Ahua shalom bye my bujee bu.", I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good morning achi-, wait, did you call me your bujee bu?", she asked quizzically.

"Yes, I did, because ever since we helped you escape from B'ville and get to Hawaii, I've known you were the one for me. What do ya sa-", I was saying until she cut me off by pulling me into an extremely passionate kiss with her antennae.

"Yes, I will be your bujee bu.", she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Good, now I think I want some more of those cherry flavored lips.", I said as I pulled her into a very, very passionate kiss and began to wrestle with her tongue. Unfortunately, John, Cassidy, Skipper, and Marlene walked in and saw us.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the resident bastard and resident whore about to go at it like a couple if rabbits.", said an obviously pissed Cassidy.

"Yeah comrade, I mean come on. You just dumped Catlyn yesterday and plus, this is our kitchen.", said John.

"Yeah commander, it is probably best to take that to the bedroom.", said Skipper.

I looked over at Naomi, who had a clearly distinguishable blush on her face. I knew that I had to be scarlet by this point.

"I refuse to eat any of that food.", shouted Cassidy. I had become furious by this point.

"Fine you ungrateful bitch. She spends hours slaving over a hot stove and that's the thanks she gets. You and your commy boyfriend get the hell out.", I yelled infuriated. They just stood there, shocked.

"Well you know what, just enjoy your fucked up life, you piece of shit.", yelled John as him and Cass stomped out into the morning.

"Yeah, well, at least I have an o'hana.", I yelled at them.

"Honey, you do realize that you just lost three of your closest friends, right?", asked a concerned Naomi.

"Ih bujee bu, ih, I do realize that. But it isn't that bad. We still got each other and the penguins and Marlene.", I said, trying to brighten the situation.

"That may be so bujee bu, but you need Catlyn, Cassidy, and John.", she said.

"No I don't. All I need is a bujee bu and some true friends. That's why I'm not going to stop them.", I said. That's when Private walked in.

"What's up with all the yelling?", he asked.

"John and Cassidy just walked out on the team because of their stupidity.", said Naomi.

"What, they're gone. They were the best members we ever had. What are we going to do know.", said Private.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out.", I said. Suddenly, the front door flew open and John and Cass stepped in.

"Look man, we came to apologies for walking out.", said John.

"Yeah, I'm really soka about insulting your cooking Naomi, I guess I was just being a bitch.", said Cassidy.

"Apology accepted, and we're very soka about yelling at you. I was just defending my bujee bu's honor.", I said.

"We accept your apology.", they said in unison.

"Well now that that's settled, lets eat some breakfast.", I said after hearing my stomach growl.

"Yeah, we could eat.", said John.

"Huh, ood orning", said Rico as he and Kowalski walked in with serious bedhead.

"Well, there's cold grits and sausage in the kitchen.", said Naomi.

"Sounds good to me.", I said as we sat down and began eating. As we ate, we could not even begin to realize what turn of events would occur over the next year and how dramatically our lives would be changed.


End file.
